In the Sun
by maia.maiestas
Summary: The nice, warm London weather has gotten Hermione in a summer-y mood. But Harry is not really liking the looks that her attire earns her. But why exactly is that? WARNING: smut


**In the Sun**

Finally! Spring had arrived, and with it the sun. After a long, hard winter it was much needed. People walked around in shorts, t-shirts and summer dresses, even though it wasn't all that warm outside. They were just so happy to finally have gotten rid of the cold. One of these people was Hermione Granger.

She knew, once she'd put on the sleeveless black dress with a very low neckline, that it wasn't really warm enough to wear this out. But just one look outside at the sunny rays, the green leaves and the smiling people she knew that she simply couldn't change. She wanted to go outside and enjoy the sun warming her skin. She wanted to feel the gentle breeze against her naked arms and legs. She longed for it! So she grabbed her sunglasses and hurried out the door.

Before she knew where she was heading she had entered Hyde Park. It was swarmed with people of all shapes and sizes, colours and ethnicities. All of them sharing one thing – the wonderful weather. More than once she noticed how the guys stared after her, especially at her chest, since it wasn't really all that covered, but she didn't mind. It was spring!

Suddenly somebody called her name from behind her. She spun around to face her dearest friend, Harry Potter.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed happily with a huge grin. She reached out to hug him, and when she pulled back, she noticed how he let his eyes roam over her body, settling on her breasts and then turning red.

"Harry, how nice to see you!" she said to break the sudden tension. "What are you doing in the park?"

Harry cleared his throat before answering, "Well, the same as you I guess; enjoying the weather. But…" he hesitated before finally saying, "aren't you perhaps enjoying it a little too much?"

She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh no, don't get me wrong!" Harry hurriedly said. "You look good, but really Hermione, aren't you a little underdressed?"

"Perhaps," Hermione agreed with a little laugh, "but I don't really care. It's spring after all!"

"Yeah, I suppose…"

Just at that moment a young man passed by them. He eyed Hermione very suggestively, lingering for a while at her breasts, before winking at her. Hermione laughed at his ridiculous advance, but when she didn't hear Harry do the same, she carefully glanced at him. His eyes were shooting daggers at the man.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, placing a tentative hand on his arm.

"Huh?" he replied as if just wrenched from a trance. Then he shook his head and added, "Oh, nothing. I just didn't care for the way he was looking at you."

"Hey, don't worry about that!" she said reassuringly. "It doesn't bother me."

"Well, if that's how you feel…" Harry mumbled.

"Why don't we go for a walk together?" Hermione suggested in order to change the subject. Harry instantly lit up and agreed. She linked her arm with his and they started walking through the park together. But the incident from before seemed to repeated itself, and each time it did, Harry's expression went grim and dark. Finally, when two bulky guys tried to approach Hermione, Harry snapped.

"Oh, get lost you two!" he bellowed at them. "She's not interested!"

They hesitated but eventually went away again, leaving Hermione alone with a fuming Harry.

"Harry…" she started saying but he cut her off before she could say anything more.

"Don't, Hermione!" he snapped at her. "It's all because of that dress of yours. I'm taking you home right this instance!"

He didn't waste a single second before dragging her behind the statue of Peter Pan. Once they were out of sight, Harry turned on his heel, apparating them back into Hermione's apartment.

Releasing Hermione's arm he sighed in pleasure and said, "Much better."

But when he turned to look at Hermione, he was faced with a very angry girl. There was no trace of the gratefulness he had hoped to see in her face.

"What in Merlin's beard just happened?" she practically screeched.

"I…" Harry stammered. "Well, I just thought that you…"

"You thought that you had to save me?" Hermione finished for him. "Well, here's a little hint Harry: unless someone asks to be saved you don't have to save them!"

"But those guys…"

"I could have handled them on my own! Besides, I'm used to those looks. They don't bother me."

"Yeah, well, they bother me!" Harry retorted, finally drawn out of his defence.

"How come?"

"Because I don't like them staring at your breasts!"

"Why not? And don't tell you were protecting me, because I already told you that I don't care!"

Harry didn't answer right away. Instead he just stood there in front of her, with slightly red cheeks and a quizzical expression.

"Well, what is it then?" Hermione prompted him.

Finally Harry found himself able to answer, "I was jealous."

Silence settled between them.

"How jealous?" Hermione eventually asked

"Very."

"Silly-head!" Hermione said and playfully smacked Harry's chest. "That wasn't what I meant and you know it!"

Harry grabbed her hand before she could remove it from his chest.

"Yeah, I know what you meant," he murmured slowly. "I just… didn't really feel like answering."

"Well, I'd like to know the answer."

"Of course you do, you want to know all answers," Harry tried to joke, but the tension was too thick for it to work. He sighed in surrender. "I have feelings for you, Hermione," he admitted.

He didn't give her a chance to process this new piece of information before he had pulled her flush against him. He held her tightly in his arms, locking his eyes with hers, before he bent down and claimed her lips. He felt her jolt a little in surprise, but not before long it was as if she melted in his embrace. Her lips surrendered to his, letting him enter her delicate mouth with his tongue. He was pleasantly surprised to hear a little sigh escape her. When they parted his heart was practically singing. She looked at him with round, questioning eyes.

"You have feelings for me?" she whispered.

"I thought that was obvious by now," he laughed a little shakily.

"I suppose it is," Hermione agreed hesitantly. "I just don't quite understand…"

"What's there to understand?"Harry asked. "Hermione, I'm in love with you. Have been for quite some time now, just didn't know how to tell you, that's all."

Hermione was flabbergasted and at a loss for words, which she really didn't like.

"Hermione, please say something," Harry practically begged.

But still no words came. What was she supposed to say? Did she have those feelings for him? Sure, she loved him, but was her love different from that which you normally feel for a friend? She didn't know. And to Hermione there was nothing worse than not knowing.

Harry sensed her unease, and finally decided to put her out of her misery. If she wasn't going to tell him, how she felt, then he was going to show her everything _he_ felt. With one large step he was standing impossibly close to her. He let his arms snake around her, and his lips came down upon hers. Again she froze for a second, but soon enough she succumbed to the pleasure. As their tongues started to mingle, the heat overcame them and they fell to the floor with Harry on top. His hands were quick to pull the little dress and her bra down to reveal her breasts. She moaned into his kiss when his hand enveloped her right breast, gently squeezing her pert nipple.

Harry was surprised at how willing she was, but all coherent thoughts left him when he felt Hermione's hands slip under his shirt. She pulled it over his head and threw it aside. Harry's control slipped through his fingers. He abandoned her lips in order to lash onto her nipple. With his hands now free, he skilfully pulled off Hermione's panties. Without any preamble he thrust two fingers into her dripping heat. Hermione threw back her head with a little cry of ecstasy. Harry knew that he couldn't wait much longer. His pants were incredibly tight, practically unbearable.

When he could hold back no longer, he withdrew his hand from Hermione's core and his lips from her breast and drew back. She raised herself on her elbows to send him a scolding look, but once she saw that he was unfastening his pants, the scold turned into a look of anticipated pleasure. It didn't take Harry long to liberate his straining erection from the confined tightness of his jeans. He looked down upon Hermione, who looked back at him with unveiled lust, and Harry felt only too happy to help that lust evolve. He stroked his cock a few times before lowering himself onto the floor between Hermione's widely spread legs.

The tip of his erection touched her slippery heat and suddenly he felt dubious. Was this even a good idea? Friends shouldn't sleep together. At least not like this. Not as a spur of the moment kind of thing.

He was just about voice his doubts when Hermione said, "We can talk afterwards, Harry."

And then she gave him the sweetest smile and stroked his cheek lovingly. There was nothing Harry could do to stop it now. Not when she was looking at him like that. Not when his heart was thumping like this. With one quick thrust he was buried to the hilt. He remained like that, deep within her, for a while just to savour the feeling of her walls tightening around him. But soon Hermione grew impatient. She began fidgeting around on the floor, practically begging for him to finish what he started. And once more he was only too happy to oblige. Suddenly and without warning he started pistoning into her in a rapid pace. Soon Hermione was moaning loudly while Harry was grunting. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his throat, hugging him close to her, their faces right in front of each other. Their breaths mingled, their eyes locked and it was as if their hearts started beating as one. At the exact same time they both came undone. Harry stole Hermione's pleasure scream with a hot, soul searing kiss. When finally they came down from their high Harry flopped down next to Hermione, pulling her close to his side.

"So," he whispered into her hair. "You said we could talk now."

"I did, didn't I? Well, I really don't know what to say, Harry. I love you, you know I do! But I'm not sure if it's the kind of love you want from me."

"Hermione, I didn't expect for you to suddenly realise that you have feelings for me as well. That's not why I told you. I told you so that you would let me take you out on a date. Let me hold your hand. And kiss your lips."

"A date sounds lovely," she sighed as she cuddled against his chest. "But can it wait till tomorrow? Right now I just want to stay like this with you."

"Sure it can," Harry laughed. "Right now I'm perfectly happy here as well."

**Written for the lovely Silver Scorpion, who requested a Harry and Hermione story. I hope you like it!**

**I suddenly realised that I had a lot of requests lying about, just waiting to be written, and for some fortunate reason I've had a lot of inspiration lately, so I decided to put the inspiration into words. **

**As always, please feel free to review and request. Or challenge me, that's always fun too!**


End file.
